


I Need You

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	I Need You

The drive home is static. Violet knows exactly what's going to happen. She's thought about this for too long not to know what's going to happen.

And Clementine will admit, maybe she had stared too long. Will admit that maybe she had thought about this too. About the soft turn of Violet's lips (and how her lipstick would look smeared against them). So when Violet walks into her room and locks the door, she isn't surprised (she had made sure no one would be home for exactly this reason.)

The quiet that hushes over the room is different than the quiet in the car. It's pleading. She can hear a car pass by the house, it's wheels squeal against the concrete. Violet slips into her personal space, moving back until Clementine's back hits the wall. (Clementine can feel soft breaths against her cheek, and shivers in anticipation. She'll deny that later.)

Violet's hand drags up Clementine's throat, resting lightly at the base, her thumb splayed over her pulse, she can feel Clementine's heartbeat against her finger pad. She moves up to draw her nail across the jut of her chin and jawline, and Clementine visibly shivers against the touch. (She doubts she'll be able to deny anything after this), and then Violet drops to her knees, she's kneeling in front of Clementine, and the visual alone has her growing wetter by the second.

"Tell me you need me," Violet whimpers, her eyes are pleading.

"What?"

"I want you to tell me you need me," Violet's hands skim under her skirt, scratching at her thighs, cupping her ass, doing anything but touching Clementine where she needs.

"The fuck Vi-" she's effectively cut off as Violet flips her skirt up and drags her tongue over the panties.

"Tell me,"

Violet's voice is steely, this isn't the Violet she had expected. But it's the Violet she wants.

"Please Violet," she whispers, it's nearly shameful.

"Speak up babydoll, I know you can so better than that," Clementine shivers at the pet name.

"I need you, Violet. I need you to fuck me so hard I can barely remember my name," Violet smirks at her.

"That's my girl."

Her mouth settles against Clementine's sex. Pressing a kiss against her panties. Letting her tongue slip out to press hard against her clit. Clementine tries to keep her hips from keening into her mouth. (She fails). Violet's fingers find the top of her panties, and she drags them down. Violet looks proudly at Clementine's cunt, as if eyeing her own handiwork. She hooks Clementine's leg over her shoulder, and earns a whine.

Clementine's so soft, glistening and spread for her. But Violet's not in a hurry. She presses kisses against her hip bones, down across her pubic mound, drags her tongue lazily through Clementine's wetness. Never touching her clit. Clementine's shaking, her hand firmly in Violet's hair pulling hard.

"Are you gonna fuck me, or just stare, Vi?" Clementine's voice is condescending at best, but Violet just cocks a brow.

"You're not gonna get anywhere with that tone, be patient," Clementine just frowns, but is silent as Violet's hands experimentally part her folds, exposing her fully. Her arousal dripping in rivulets down her thighs.

"Beautiful," Violet whispers, more to herself. She licks her way up her slit, relishing the taste. Musky, and warm. She nips at Clementine's clit and the girl above her squeaks.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, is that clear?" Clementine whimpers and nods,

"Come on babydoll, use your words,"

"God, yes please," Violet smiles at her and presses her mouth back against Clementine's clit. Sucking vigorously, letting her fingers slide up her slit, never slipping inside. Clementine is nearly embarrassed, Violet's barely even touched her and she's moaning and twitching under her touch. She nips her clit again before sliding up to look Clementine in the eyes as she slides two fingers inside of her.

"Fuck," Clementine's head tips back. Violet keeps a slow pace. Rocking into her hard. Her other hand traces the straining vein in Clementine's neck. She presses her lips against it experimentally and Clementine whines. Violet lick's up her throat, before attaching her lips and sucking. Clementine thinks about chastising her, but thinks of showing the world. Violet Adlon had her. Violet Adlon had fucked her into submission. The thought makes her stop. The pace picks up, and Clementine's hips buck into every push.

"Please, Violet, Violet, Vi-" The name becomes a chant as her thumb brushes against Clementine's clit with every fuck into her. Violet's hand lays at the base of her throat, she barely thinks twice as she splays her fingers and presses softly. Clementine's eyes blink wide open.

"Do you want me to stop, Clementine?" Violet asks sincerely.

"No," Clementine husks out, and Violet's grip tightens. "Faster," she whines, and Violet complies until the pace is unforgiving. Until Clementine is sobbing under her fingertips.

She lets go of her throat to balance herself against the wall as she buries her face into Clementine's shoulder. Using her hips to add force behind every thrust.

"You've been so good baby, just hold on." Clementine's close, she can feel her cunt clenching against her fingers. Shes moaning and rolling her hips. Strings of stuttering sobs and whines fill the room.

"Violet, please, let me cum, let me cum for you let me be good," she's rambling and Violet smiles into her shoulder. Pressing kisses up her throat biting and sucking and claiming.

"Be my good girl, Clementine. Wait until I say."

She does. She waits until Violet slips a third finger inside of her and whispers

"Cum now."

And Clementine's cumming the hardest she ever has. Screaming out Violet's name. Squirming against relentless fingers until she's shaking her breath uneven.

Violet slips her fingers out and Clementine groans. She's being picked up, and Violet heads towards the bed.

"I don't need to be carried," Clementine says almost angrily.

Violet plops her unceremoniously on the bed and kisses her the sweetest she's ever been kissed. Softly, needy and. Loving. That's the word. She pulls back and cards her fingers through Clementine's hair.

"You want to be good enough, and I want to be needed. So let me do this for you," Violet breathes, "Because you have been," she presses another light kiss to her lips "so good, babygirl. And I will tell you that as long as you want me. A deal of sorts," Violet's fingers shakes for the first time since the whole ordeal started. She's nervous.

"This doesn't mean I like you," Clementine says. (It's more bark than bite).

"It doesn't have to mean anything you don't want it to."

"Okay," Clementine says softly, pressing her face into Violet's shoulder, and breathes in.

"You're right, I do" she pauses and Violet cocks her head, "Wanna be good for someone," Violet softens, and leans down to kiss her. Long and hard. It isn't lustful, but it's meaningful.

"You were very good for me today," Violet whispers.

Clementine smiles. (And she's right, her lipstick looks nice smeared onto Violet's mouth.)

-

It's kind of complicated, and yet it's the simplest relationship in Violet's life right now. The sneak around in the dead of night, meeting in Clementine's car. 

Sometimes it's nothing crazy, they sit in the back. Clementine smokes a cigarette. Sometimes she talks about Jason and her parents. Sometimes she says nothing at all, occasionally taking a drag and kissing Violet in between. 

Violet sits with her legs in Clementine's lap, fiddling with the clear lighter. (She burns her finger once, and Clementine laves her tongue over the spot, keeping her eyes locked. Violet has a hard time not thinking about that as she touches herself)

Sometimes it's something more. Like today. It's one of their later visits. Its two in the morning, Clementine had picked her up with bruises on her wrists (Violet knows they aren't from her). It escalates rather quickly from there as they sit in the back. Clementine straddles her lap, kissing her with a fierceness she usually reserves for the end of their visits.

"Clementine," Violet's pulling back, cupping her face and looking into her eyes "Are we not going to talk about this?" She points her eyes towards the painfully purple bruises formed on her wrists.

They're thick. A man's handprint.

"What do you think, Vi?" Clementine snarks, and pulls her into a kiss. Violet has to hold back rolling her eyes, but nevertheless tangles her hands into Clementine's hair. Clementine smells like fancy perfume, roses and sex, as she grinds herself down onto Violet's lap, and Violet grins into the kiss.

"Have you been thinking of me, pretty girl?" Violet asks, her smile bleeds into her tone, as she kisses down Clementine's throat. Clementine melts into her, submitting with barely a fight. (Usually Violet would take this in stride, but today it just reminds her that Clementine doesn't get to be this relaxed at home. Doesn't get cherished like she should.) "You're already so wet for me, I can feel you," Clementine groans and nods into her neck.

Violet is always hesitant. Always careful to navigate their situation carefully. Sometimes Clementine wants to give, to be needed, and sometimes Clementine wants to take, to claim Violet as hers. Violet slides her fingers up Clementine's thigh, cupping her cunt through her panties, feeling the wet spot that's already formed. But Clementine tugs her hand away.

"I wanna fuck you first," Clementine whispers into her hair. she says it quietly and Violet smiles at her softly, and for once, Clementine smiles back. Her heart swells a little at the sight, and she takes Clementine's face in her hands, pressing a kiss on her forehead and Clementine sinks to her knees.

"Wanna make you feel good," the words are said with such affection, it has Violet's heart melting a little despite the filthy connotations, but Clementine is quick to move on. Pulling down Violet's slacks, panties coming down with them she puts them in a pile by her feet. Violet can tell she's already slick with arousal.

Clementine swings a sock clad foot over her shoulder and presses her face into Violet's inner thigh, letting her tongue trace over the soft skin there sucking possessive marks.

Mine, they scream.

Violet squirms impatiently, tangling her hands into Clementine's perfectly straightened hair pressing her closer to her sex.

"Impatient," Clementine mumbles, Violet just smirks.

"When you've got someone as pretty as yourself in between your legs, you'd be impatient too," Violet chuckles, but is cut off by a soft tongue pressing into her. Sinking inside with no preamble. "Fuck, Clementine," She looks so pretty like this, Violet thinks absentmindedly as she rocks her hips into Clementine's mouth. Her tongue is replaced by slender fingers, and Violet groans. Her mouth latching around the bud of her clit and sucking, Violet's hips fucking into her fingers.

"Is this how you got so wet, Clementine. Thinking about fucking me with that sweet mouth of yours? Touching yourself while you thought of me," Violet's voice is shaky, the feel of Clementine's fingers scissoring inside her makes her hips jump.

"God, baby," she tries her best not to think to hard about how much she cares for the girl between her legs. About just how much she'd sacrifice to wake up curled around her. Tries to focus on the way Clementine whimpers against her clit and speeds up the pace her fingers are making. Violet hums as Clementine's tongue makes quick circles over her clit. Let's Violet grind her cunt into her mouth with impatience. A third finger is added and Violet hisses at the stretch, but becomes quickly accustomed to the fullness.

"Baby, Clementine, Clementine, fuck. So good," Violet isn't usually a loud lover, is too used to biting her arm as she fucks herself so no one can hear. Clementine lifts her other leg to throw it over her shoulder and suddenly the angle is just right, drawing her in further with every press of her fingers.

"F-faster, oh god," Violet is whimpering into the cold air of the night, their heated breath making the car windows fog slightly, and then Clementine curls her finger and pounds herself into Violet with every thrust and all of a sudden Violet is cumming. She doesn't even know she is until she's nearly screaming. (She's so fucking glad they're far away from town) but Clementine doesn't stop, fucking her through her first orgasm into a stuttering second, until Violet's begging her to stop. Lays shakily as Clementine breathes hot against her pussy, kissing her clit gently until Violet pulls her up by the hair and into a kiss.

They sit like that for a long while, exchanging kisses until Violet stops shaking and hikes up her skirt and pulls down her black lace panties.

"Baby girl, you deserve to be rewarded after a show like that," Violet mumbles and Clementine blushes. "Look so pretty between my legs Clementine, those pretty lips sucking my clit, god," Violet sighs into her hair and cups her cunt in her hand, can feel the wetness sliding down her parted lips, sticking to her thighs.

"I fucked myself while I ate you out," Clementine whispers, and Violet moans at the revelation.

"Fuck, babydoll, you drive me fucking crazy," she mumbles, parting Clementine with her fingers, dragging her middle finger across her slit. "It feel good?" She asks gently

"Not as good as you," Clementine groans, grinding herself into Violet's hand. Violet presses in three fingers, and Clementine squeaks, letting herself sink down till Violet's palm hit her clit. Her head falling back,

"Damn right," Violet whispers, as she kisses up her neck, and impatiently pulls at her top, which Clementine removes, whimpering as Violet pushes into her for a second time. She unclasps her bra, and Violet takes her time to gawk as she fucks into the girl at an antagonizing pace. She takes a peach colored nipple into her mouth and sucks, lets her teeth brush over it as it pebbles against her tongue. Clementine groans,

"Violet, oh god," she whimpers fucking herself deeper onto Violet's fingers. "Faster, Vi, please," she's whining.

"Since you asked so nicely, baby," Violet obliges, picking up her pace until she can hear the slick sounds of her fingers fucking into Clementine. Not fast enough. Clementine whines again and keens into Violet's fingers.

"Violet, I asked, fuck, I asked nicely." Clementine groans and moves a hand to grip Violet's wrist.

"Ask again babygirl, maybe I'll change my mind," Clementine sobs, and presses her mouth against Violet. Kissing her hard, squirming against her fingers, and slipping her own underneath Violet's hand. Her fingers circling her own clit. Violet pulls back and raises her eyebrows. She pulls out, and earns the most pitiful noise she's ever heard.

"No, no, Violet, please. Fuck I've been so good," Clementine looks physically pained as she grinds herself against Violet's thigh trying to chase her orgasm.

"Do you really need me, Clem? You seem like you wanna take care of it yourself." Violet teases, and Clementine wails.

"I'll be good, I'll be good, god Violet, I'll do what you say, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeats over and over I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and Violet begins to wonder if she's talking about this situation anymore. "Please don't hurt me," she sobs and Violet can feel tears staining her button down.

"Clementine, hey, baby, it's just me. It's Violet," She pulls Clementine from her shoulder, and holds her face in her hands "Breathe for me babydoll, you are so good, and I'm so proud of you. You have done so well, you've done nothing wrong. I will never hurt you Clementine, god never in my life. I could never hurt you," Violet is crying too. This girl. She used to despise her, and here she is wanting nothing more than to protect her. Clementine's breathing begins to slow down, as Violet strokes her cheeks with her thumbs.

"You are always safe when you're with me, Clementine."

"I'm sorry," Clementine whispers, and Violet can feel her heart splinter. If she could get her hands on that man, she'd fucking rip him apart.

"You don't have to he sorry," she pauses "you wanna talk-" Clementine cuts her off.

"Can- can you just fuck me real soft until I forget about it," Clementine asks, and Violet's heart sinks, but she complies. Kissing Clementine with as much softness as she can muster, pressing Clementine as close to her as humanly possible. Violet's hand drawing circles against her back as the other presses up against her cunt. Rubbing at her clit gently. Clementine shivers and presses down into the soft fingers.

"Mm, inside," Clementine hums, and Violet does so. Slipping a finger into her softly. Fucking her at a steady pace until she's shaking.

"There you are, baby girl. You look so pretty like this. My girl," Clementine nearly swoons as she presses her face into Violet's neck. "Cum for me, baby, you're safe. I've got you."

Clementine whimpers and moans, rakes her nails down Violet's arms and cums. Barely makes more than a whimper as she fucks herself down onto Violet's fingers, and Violet whispers all the things she wants to hear, needs to hear.

And Clementine, at 2 in the morning, being fucked by the prettiest girl she's ever hated (can she even call it hate anymore) is happy. So fucking happy.

-

Clementine steps into her personal space and moves closer until Violet's back is pressed against the sink.

"Clem what are y-" it feels like the air is knocked out of her as Clementine gets on her knees and utters the same words that started this whole mess

"Tell me you need me," her lip quivers, and Violet wants nothing more than to slip her hands into Clementine's hair but, fuck, she shouldn't do this. Clementine's hands roam across her thighs, scrapes her nails down her ass.

"Violet," Clementine whines, and Violet break so quick it surprises her.

"I need you," She says and Clementine smirks. "I missed you."

"I know." Clementine says quietly, hiking up the skirt of Violet's dress and pressing her mouth against her cunt. Violet whimpers as Clementine places open mouthed kisses against her panties, hums happily as she tastes Violet's arousal through them. Clementine gets up from her knees and presses her forehead against Violet's before kissing her hard. Violet kisses back equally as hard, letting her hands roam up her dress, cupping her ass and pressing her close.

"God I fucking missed you," Clementine mumbles against Violet's lips, her fingers nimbly unzipping Violet's dress letting it fall to the floor. Clementine pulls back to look at her hungrily. Frowns at the deep purple mark at the base of Violet's neck.

"Turn," Clementine groans out, and Violet does as she's told. Looking at herself in the mirror, Violet watches as Clementine presses herself against her back. Kissing her neck hotly, she sucks a second hickey where her neck meets her shoulder, followed my another and another until Violet's a moaning whimpering mess, her neck peppered with little purple marks. Clementine moves her hands to cup her breasts, licking up Violet's neck as she palms them.

"I want you dripping for me before I even start," Clementine husks out and Violet moans, letting her head fall back.

"Isn't the party going to miss their host?" Violet asks and hisses as Clementine bites up her neck, leaving little teeth imprints there.

"Fuck the party, I want to feel your cunt around my fingers," Violet whimpers and presses her ass back into Clementine's crotch. She just lazily pinches at one of Violet's nipples through her thin bralette, letting the other hand cupping her sex, pressing her middle finger against her clit over her panties.

"I want you to watch yourself as I fuck you, darling," Clementine moans into Violet's ear as she nibbles it gently.

"Anything, Clem, anything you want just, fucking do it already," Violet whimpers as Clementine presses down harder "please, Clementine," Clementine smirks and slips Violet's panties down her legs.

"Since you asked so nicely, baby," with that she drags her fingers through Violet's folds, collecting her wetness with her fingertips. "Fuck you're wet," Clementine groans as she swirls her fingers over Violet's clit. "Does Minerva make you this wet Vi?" Clementine asks, her tone dripping with anger.

"No, no, god no, I only get like this for you," Violet whimpers, grinding down on the fingers in between her legs.

"Because you're mine, Violet."

"Yesyesyesyes," Violet moans as Clementine's fingers hover over her entrance, teasing her relentlessly.

"Say it, darling."

"I'm yours Clementine, I'm only yours. I only get this wet for you, I only fuck myself thinking about you, I'm yours," Clementine smirks and presses two fingers inside with no resistance.

"Ohmygod, you have me, I'm yours." Clementine's pace is unforgiving, pressing into her hard and fast, wet noises and boneless whimpers fill the room, and Violet thinks she should be embarrassed, but as Clementine presses a third finger into her from behind and locks eyes with her in the mirror Violet can't think of anything but this.

"Look at yourself, my sweet girl, taking my fingers so nicely," Clementine bites hard at her neck. Violet's eyes drift down and watches, eyes half open, gripping the tiled sink. She turns her head to look at Clementine.

"Kiss me," she whines quietly, and Clementine does.

Violet can barely kiss back, overwhelmed by the feeling of Clementine inside her, but keeps her mouth against Clementine's, pressing little kisses against Clementine's full lips. But then Clementine's other fingers move to stroke hard at her clit and Violet tipping her head back, pressing it against Clementine's cheek. A string of stuttering gasps leave Violet's mouth as Clementine curls her fingers, scissoring them inside her and pressing at her g-spot.

"I'm gonna-oh god please, Clem, let me cum," Violet's rambling now, and Clementine smirks pressing a kiss against Violet's cheek.

"Cum for me, baby," she whispers, two more thrusts and Violet feels herself clench around the fingers inside of her and she cums, hard enough too blur her vision and see stars. Clementine murmurs to her as she bring her down and Violet feel a tear fall down her cheek. Clementine pulls out with a whine, and locks eyes with Violet as she presses her own fingers into her mouth, sucking them lewdly.


End file.
